Traveling Anywhere
by TigressKama
Summary: Harry, now to old to worry about anything, is really tired of everything. Being the Master of Death isn't all it's cracked up to be. Death is nice enough, but Life's a jerk while Fate's a bitch. When they all get tired of his moping they decide he needs a vacation from the evilness of paperwork and drop him on the nearest planet with a opportunity. Literally. What to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Fanfiction so I could use some advice. This is my first time posting my writing anywhere so I'm not sure how this will go out. I obviously have no Beta but there shouldn't be to many spelling mistakes. This story started out as a really messed up dream that sprouted wings and took flight.**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter nor any other stories mentioned in this belong to me. If they did I wouldn't be posting this here now would I?**_

**Prolouge**

? POV

For the six thousand seven hundred and twenty second time I'm lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood. Not that I really care, as it's my own fault like many other times, but I just can't help feeling like I'm going through the motions. I'm going to come here, meet people and they'll die. Either because of their own stupidity or because of my inaction. Though why I should act in the first place is a complete mystery.

I mean, if you want to create a two-ton mega bomb capable of destoying planets by all means go ahead. Maybe I'll die in the blast, hopefully. Or, if you want to die in a religious supernova and drag me along in some warped sense of respect and duty, sure I'm game.

A rattled sigh escapes me, getting caught in my broken chest cavity and coming out in wheezy gasps. I don't need to breath anymore, but it's more habit than anything else. Something that puts others at ease, I guess. Assures people that I'm not to much of a threat. That I still need something to go on. I still felt pain though. You think that after gaining immortality such a little thing like 'pain' wouldn't be a big deal, but it is.

Needless to say my pain tolerance is ridiculous.

Which is why i'm not screaming like a bitch from all the fractures and muscle tears I currently have.

My eyes finish healing and I can finally take a look around. Not that there's much to see. I mean, there's just ice, wind, icy wind, and sleet. That, and steep cliffs and some weird ass grey whale looking thing burrowing through the ice. Back when there were whales that is. My chest snaps back in place just as a giant blue humanoid walks up to me carrying a blue spear. He takes one look at my... pitiful state, shall we say, and stabs me in the head.

My vision is gone again, not that I care.

I'm really getting tired of this.

Laufey POV

The... Thing before me let out an annoyed sigh as I stabbed it to save it from further misery. Its entire body was mangled beyond recognition, and what little that was recognizable screamed warrior, and thus needed to die. But it didn't die. So I stabbed it again. A single green eye, a color I had only seen on Earth, blinked at me from the ground. A pop sounded as the bones of its' jaw snapped in place.

"Are you done stabbing me? I can assure you it won't work." It said, its voice sounding garbled from its torn throat, but I could tell there was an undernote of commanding beauty to it. I blinked at the creature in disbelief and stabbed it again.

"Sigh... I'll take that as a no. Well, have at it till you get bored. I guess." The thing said.

And so I did.

A little time passed, and if anyone were to look at King Laufey of Jotunheim at that moment they would've thought him insane. After all, stabbing an obviously dead body has no point.

"You done now?" the thing asked as I sat down to breath. It wouldn't die no matter what I did to it. I tried burning, stabbing, and freezing. Its body just reformed from whatever state it was in. Its body, now that it was givven some time, resembled a human of rather petite poportions. It wasn't even six feet tall! Its white skin was covered in scars, a particularly strange one that resembled a lightning rune almost covered by its long pitch black hair on its forehead. I stared at it, and it stared at me with black and green eyes.

Its eyes really were strange. They were just so _green._ And those strange black lines coming out of the pupil...

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" the Thing asked.

"What are you?" I asked it instead. The thing raised a slender arched eyebrow at me, and turned motionless as it stared at me with those unnerving green eyes.

"I'm Death's Master." The Thing said. "And I'm not a thing. I guess you could say my species was a brand of human, but they're all gone now. Have been for a while."

I stared at it, and laughed. There was absolutely no way this puny _human _could be anything but a weakling.

At least I thought that until I found myself suspended in the air. The thrill of the fight burst through me, and I tried turn to stab at the little human, but I could only move enough to look at the human. Its unnerving eyes were glowing and a terrifying smirk lay upon its face.

"You need proof right?"

And everything turned dark.

**AN: And that's it for the prolouge. This will be a multi-chapter fic, but as school's almost out updates shouldn't be a problem. If you have any advice please post a review with it. This will be eventual yaoi, so if you don't like that sort of thing leave now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See prolouge**

**Chapter 1**

Jotunheimr isn't exactly a friendly place, what with a war based community and the fact that everyone wanted to kill everyone for one reason or another. But, let it not be said that they're stupid. If they see their leader carrying someone on their shoulders with the fear of death etched onto his face, they'll get that that person isn't someone you want to fuck with. Which is what was happening by the way.

Shade, as Laufey had learned the creature was called, had killed him. He didn't die at th end of a weapon, but as the thought of a human. The human had wanted him to die, and he had. No blood, no pain, just one second there, the next gone. And then he'd been brought back. Literally slapped back into his body like it never happened. And this tiny human had done that. And now it wouldn't shut up, and Laufey was too scared to tell it to.

What was it talking about now? He really should listen. It could be some really valueable secret to the universe or something.

"And so they fucking dropped me here! Can you believe it? I mean, I do everything i'm supposed to do, perfectly mind you, and they literally drop me here. Literally! Who does that? Fucking rude..."

Okay, not secrets of the universe, but how he got here.

"...Who dropped you here again?" Laufey asked hesitantly. It wouldn't be a good idea to die again after all.

"Fate, Life, and Death! And i'm Death's boss too! What servant does that? Do you know a servant who does that?" Shade raved before turning to Laufey.

Laufey sputtered from the sudden attention, but calmed down enough to think about it. Come to think of it, what servant did do something like that? No one here that's for sure.

"No." Laufey said.

The humans' eyes lit up at his agreement, and Laufey found himself thinking that maybe the human wouldn't be so bad. As long as he didn't kill him again of course. And then Laufey found himself thinking that it would be terrible, as Shades' mouth began running a mile a minute. After he heard something about living through a supernova and extending a vacation in the same sentence he stopped listening and just let the chatter run over him.

The room that the Human... thing hadrun into when he jumped off of Laufey's shoulder was rather large. Laufey thought about telling the human to leave, as it wasn't his place to pry about, but he wouldn't want to offend the... What had the human called himself during his endless chatter? A Domina? Yeah, that was it. He wouldn't want to offend the Domina and bring a plague upon his people or something just as awful. The human began to explore, poking a the occasional expertly placed weapon or odd trinket.

The room was a dark, almost black, blue with white ice swirling through it. The windows cut out of the ice let through a perfect view of the high peaks and sharp drops of the city. The war with Odin had taken a toll on the city despite its beauty. Some of the tall peaks were crumbling, and the sky was always darker than it usually was this time of year.

Laufey continued to stare out of the window, and Shade watched the... What were they called? Frost Giants, his mind supplied. And Shade once again found himself thanking the endless stream of information that ran through his mind. Being Master of Death did have advantages after all. Still, to think so many people wanted his position over his years...

Back to the Frost Giant. Laufey continued to stare out of the ridiculously large window and Shade watched the red numbers above his head tick down. With a smile that could be a smirk Shade realized the Giant had a very long life ahead him, if he played his cards right. He had gotten rather attached to the Giant, mainly because the Giant didn't complain when he talked. Shade knew Laufey wasn't listening though. And he didn't expect him to.

He hadn't had anyone new to talk to in over 3,000 years, so pardon him the rare pleasure of new company. Shade stared at Laufey, beginning to get lost down memory lane himself, when he heard a baby cry. Laufey's gaze ripped away from the window, heading off toward the cry, and his lifespan dropped 500 years. Laufey picked up a small child, bigger than normal humans but to small for a giant Shade noticed, and held it.

A grimace ripped across his face, and his lifespan dropped another 12 years. Shade gave an impressed whistle, and Laufey turned toward him. The grimace remained on his face, but one of his almost nonexistent eyebrows raised in silent question. Shade gave a dark, amused laugh.

"I have seen some Dead Drops in my time, but none as bad as that! That was one of the biggest Dead Drop I've seen in a long time. Tell me, what did you decide?" He said. Laufey stared at the Domina before voicing a hesitant question. Whatever a Dead Drop was, it didn't sound good for him.

"I just decided to leave this runt out to die in the snow, as is the custom. What is a Dead Drop?" Shade gave a bark of amusement and rubbed one of his eyes, revealing a light Sowilo scar. Laufey tensed when he saw it, and Shade explained.

"First, a Dead Drop is a term used in the Under, Over, or whatever you call the realm of the Dead here, to explain a large downward flux in lifespan. It's used as kind of a joke because it signifies a much closer time the person will 'drop dead', and have their soul taken. Yours, my new friend, just dropped 512 years. Apparently, this kid survives and comes back to kill you. That'd be my guess anyway.

And as for the scar, don't worry about it. It was given to me by an enemy, and that's not a good thing. He's dead now, but he gave me a hell of a time."

Laufey felt a moment of pity for the human, but then his mind caught up with what he had first said, and his eye twitched in disbelief. He was going to die 512 years earlier if he left the child to die? But it was just a runt! A runt couldn't possibly beat him, could it?...

"Have you considered," Shade asked suddenly. Laufey looked at him, panic starting to pool in his eyes.

"that the reason the child is a runt is because of his half breed heritage? Humans, as you can see, are smaller than Giants."

"How did you know that?" Laufey asked. Shade turned back to the window and an unreadable expression, somewhere between sadness and pity, carved his face as he smiled.

"I just know these things." He said quietly. There was obviously a story behind that, but Laufey got the feeling Shade wouldn't answer. So he let it go. It wouldn't do to anger someone with power. He'd much prefer this..._Master of Death_ as an ally. Laufey watched the Domina for a few long moments before Shade sent him a narrowed eyed look. It made his eyes gain an ethereal glow, proving that he wasn't as weak as his puny body would suggest.

_'Well?'_ The look seemed to say. _' Make your choice.'_

And so Laufey did, setting the child down back into the makeshift crib. What the hell was he going to do about this now? If word got around that his seed had brought about a runt, with a human no less, he could lose the throne.

Shade noted with some amusement that Laufey had gained back 312 years to his lifespan. He looked over to the child, now suckling on his hand, and saw the child morph into an almost perfect copy of him. A red shadow figure began to hover over the child, and a toothy grin spread over his face. He recognized him! On of the funniest people... things...spirits that he knew. So he picked this one' eh? Maybe he'd take the kid in.

Shade then burst out laughing, pointing at Laufey who was getting angry at all the secretive smiles, as his lifespan grew another 400 years.

Shade decided he was going to like his time here.

**AN: Heya! First actual chapter over 1,000 words. I feel like a winner! Anyway, I forgot to mention that this is gonna be a mega crossover. Like I said before, this is yaoi, homosexual, whatever you wanna call it, but Shade will not be with Laufey. Reviews make me post faster. Also, this will be the last chapter with the slash warning. If I get any flames because of it, it's your own fault for not reading the AN.**


End file.
